Cody's Resurrection
by Flashlight237
Summary: Cody has died near the end of Tiger Fall, but wait... That's the 14th episode! Here, Flashlight237, perhaps the most canonist Total Drama fan in the fandom, tells you a story on how Cody gets revived and put back into the Total Dramarama canon. After all, Total Dramarama has at least 38 episodes left. One-Shot.


After his untimely death, an elderly Cody found himself in teleported into a peculiar realm. "Huh? What? Where am I? Am I dead?" Cody looked at his surroundings. Cody saw eight pillars that were split evenly on both sides of the realm, all which held up literal clouds. There was also a marble pedestal with a short, three-step stairway beneath it. On top of the pedestal, there was a glowing white light floating above it. Beyond that, there was nothing but a celestial skybox/background. "Is this heaven..?"

Just then, Cody heard a female voice calling out to him. "Come..."

"Mom..?" Cody looked at the light. "Mom, is that you..?"

"Come to me..."

"Uhh... Okay..." Cody anxiously walked slowly towards the glowing light. Cody knew he had no idea who or what he is up against, which made him more terrified of the light. Once he reached the pedestal, just before the first step, Cody looked up at the light. "Umm... Did you... Eep!"

Cody jumped back as a white summoning circle formed beneath the light. The ring slowly spun around the light before it fired off an energy wave much like a kamehameha into the heavens above. Once the energy wave dissipated, Cody saw a beautiful, young woman meditating and levitating before him. The woman wore a green sweater with a blue collar, a black skirt, purple leggings, and black dress shoes. The woman was surrounded by a pale-yellow halo that matched the color of her own hair. As soon as the woman opened her eyes, they glowed pure white; as soon as the glow dimmed, they revealed light blue irises underneath all the light. The woman looked down at Cody and said... "Cody from Total Dramarama, is it?"

"H-h-how did you know who I am?" Cody replied.

"I am Dawn from Total Drama. I know all that comes before me just by simply reading their aura. Judging by your aura, you came from the Total Dramarama universe, which is loaded with randomly-occurring time distortions. By the looks of things, the 14th Timeline is the most stable out of all of the timelines you've went through."

"Rrright... Anyway, why am I here?"

"I was getting to that part, Cody." Dawn closed her eyes. "By reading your aura, I shall grant you your eternal judgment..."

"E-eternal judgment?" Cody took a step back.

"Yes... Now, just relax and let me determine whether you shall go to Heaven or Hell..." Just then, Dawn began reading Cody's aura. Swiftly into the process of judging Cody, Dawn felt a disturbance. "Urgh..."

"I-is something wrong, Dawn?" Cody was worried that he would go to Hell at that point; a fate he knew he didn't deserve.

"Normally, I would have to stop all time around me to judge the dead... But I have never seen the judgment process go by this quickly in my entire 96-year life, let alone when I started this whole judgment shebang as you kids call it." Dawn kept reading Cody's aura. A few seconds later, Dawn opened her eyes and gave Cody a deadpan look. "Really?"

"What?"

"You've wasted 78 years of your entire life over what is clearly meant to be a one-hour social disciplinary tactic, all over the menial task of determining whether you and your friends shall eat chocolate ice cream or a cleverly-advertised, fancy-styled version of orange sorbet? Are you friggin' kidding me?"

"Come on, Dawn! It was Tiger Tail ice cream! Why would I want to eat a tiger's tail?"

"It's orange sorbet, Cody! Tigers are an endangered species, so there was no way they would've ever used real tiger tails. And besides, tiger meat most likely would taste like venison aka deer meat judging purely off the auras of those who have eaten lion meat. That would not have sit well with ice cream anyway."

"Ohh..." Cody blushed with embarrassment.

"Fortunately, you're in luck, Cody..."

"Huh?"

"I have received word from Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch themselves that your death was entirely unprecedented, specifying that your childhood should still exist for at least 38 more timelines, or episodes as they called them. As a creation of those two, I will never back down on their word. As such, here's a deal..."

"What do you need?"

"I'll bring you back to life and send you back to where you were 78 years ago, but in exchange, you must never play the Quiet Game with Gwen again. Remember, besides the agreement, you will never be able to remember anything from the 14th timeline, not even our encounter. Furthermore, this is a very delicate process; I must time this exactly when the next time distortion happens." Dawn reached her hand out to Cody. "Now then... Do we have a deal?"

"Well... Uh... Yeah, I guess it's a deal." Cody reached for Dawn's hand, then shook it.

"Good... Here goes nothing..."

Dawn's eyes glowed white once more. Just then, Dawn spread out her arms. Cody felt himself floating just a little; not only that, but he felt himself getting slightly crushed by Dawn's power. Just then, Dawn brought her arms together, then did a slow crushing motion as she yelled, "Age of Genesis!"

While Dawn used her powers, Cody screamed as if he was turning into a werewolf; however, werewolf he will not become. Instead, Cody's age rapidly regressed all the way back to his four-year-old self one stage at a time. Once Cody was back to his normal self, Dawn held out her right arm, then pulled her index and middle fingers towards her (kinda like a 'come here' gesture except without the wiggling). With this gesture, Dawn turned Cody into pure white essence, then absorbed him into her right hand. Dawn then watched time pass by in the Total Dramarama universe. As soon as Courtney passed out, Dawn's glowing eyes widened. "There!" Dawn pulled her arm back. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dawn pushed her right arm forward, then fired Cody's essence like a ki blast. Cody's essence flew until it hit a dark-purple time hole that opened up.

* * *

A very young Cody popped back into the Daycare. "Huh? What?" Cody looked around. Nobody else was in the daycare except for Chef, who was in his office at the time Cody appeared. Just then, Cody let out a sigh of relief and a comforted smile.

(Everything from here on out will follow the canon source material exactly how it was written.)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, Dawn's aura reading is basically portrayed as omniscience in the Total Drama franchise itself, so I felt it would fit here. I figured this story would best fit into Total Dramarama's very randomized nature, hence why Dawn stated that Total Dramarama was riddled with time distortions. So yeah, there's that.


End file.
